<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking The Plunge by MarkieWay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015504">Taking The Plunge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay'>MarkieWay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ILY 300 X 30 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ThrillSeeker!Mark, Wimp!Jackson, markson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wants to go bungee jumping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ILY 300 X 30 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking The Plunge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ThrillSeeker!Mark is inspiring, I’m not saying Jackson is a wimp but he is on this fic.</p><p>Rated T for swearing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you actually insane? Why would you want to be thrown off a cliff?” Jackson yelled at his boyfriend, filled with confusion and unable to comprehend why he would do such a thing.</p><p>“You didn’t have to come with me.” Mark reminded him and it was true but there was no way he’d stay at home while his boyfriend plunged off a cliff only attached to a rope.</p><p>“We do have a couples version, if you’d be interested.” Interrupted the instructor as he fit Mark into the appropriate gear, amused by the couple’s antics.</p><p>Jackson’s eyes widened at the suggestion. “Me? On that death trap? No way.” He shook his head and took a step back, wavering his hands in the air.</p><p>“You should go back to the car, I know you won’t be able to watch.”</p><p>Momentarily softening from his boyfriend’s sweetness, the Hong Kong native sighed. Mark was too kind for someone willingly about to plunge to his doom.</p><p>“This is all because of you.” Jackson pointed an accusatory finger at Mark before turning to the instructor, “We’ll do the couple version please.” As he suited up, he grumbled at Mark, “You stupid thrill seeker, couldn’t have picked something normal like shopping, even diving would be better than this.”</p><p>Too busy cursing at his boyfriend who only smiled in return, Jackson failed to notice the hands around his back and his steps closer to the edge of the cliff. His arms were wrapped around the American’s neck and he held the eye contact as he sputtered his words.</p><p>“OH MY SWEET FUCK!” He screamed into Mark’s ear as he fell, wailing about as his boyfriend kept him tightly in place.</p><p>Jackson was definitely going to punish Mark somehow, hoping to make the older regret his thrill seeking activities.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments!</p><p>We’re almost at the end of this series, wooow. See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>